Second Time Around
by irishdragon
Summary: What would happen if the one you loved woke up and didn't remember what you had shared? Murrue is about to have that question answered, and maybe discover that things aren't always as bad as they seem. Mwu x Murrue
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Mobile Suit __Gundam__ SEED or any of its characters. _

AN: This story is part of a writing challenge my sis Seigi-san and I came up with, just to see how different our stories would be. So go check out her story "Bittersweet." It's sure to be excellent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A massive white battleship floated above the sparkling blue ocean, speeding towards what would soon be its new home, having just returned from several tense months in space. A few crew members relaxed on the upper deck, enjoying the feeling of fresh air on their faces for the first time in months. Excited chatter filled the ship's hangar and hallways, the crew members making plans for a future on the island nation, many of them never having lived on Earth before. However, things were much different below the bridge in the officers' quarters, someone reliving the past, rather than looking forward to the future.

_How did this happen? Wh__y? _A soft sigh broke the silence of the small room, the same questions she had been asking herself refusing to leave her mind. _You said we would go home together after everything was all over. Maybe find a small place near the beach. But now…..now what happens?_

_You said__ you'd come back__……__you promised, _she slammed a fist against the metal desk, ignoring the pain that shot up her arm. _Though I guess you weren'__t totally wrong, _she laughed despite herself, pressing her palm to her face. _I just didn't expect like this, _she pillowed her head on her arm, her exhausted mind returning to the events she had been replaying over and over, unable to figure out just how she had ended up in her current state.

_"Commander La __Fllaga__ has severe burns and shrapnel wounds__, and our scans show he suffered trauma to his head__," the doctor explained to the young captain, her gaze fixed on the bandaged man hooked up to several machines, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took the only sign that he was still alive. "__We were able to stabilize him during surgery. __He's lucky Mr. Yamato found him when he did," he continued, checking one of his patient's vital signs._

_"Will he be alright?"__ The captain asked__ in a trembling voice__, afraid of what the doctor's answer might be. __Just a few short hours ago she had thought she had lost him forever, watching helplessly as his mobile suit took the full force of the Dominion's positron cannon. Somehow able to sense him, __Kira__ had found his cockpit floating amongst the debris of the battle__field__, the teen's frantic message giving her renewed hope that she hadn't lost him. But no__w, he looked so fragile. __So v__ulnerable.__ 'I can't lose you again,' she blinked back tears__, the thought too painful to bear._

_"__He has a very long road ahead of him, but he does have a good chance of regaining consciousness, and his wounds should heal. We just don't know what condition he'll be in when he does," the older man said somberly._

_"I want to stay with him," she stated firmly, dark eyes holding their familiar, determined glint. __True to her word, she spent nearly every free momen__t she had by his bedside, telling him about __her day__, or the plans they had made to settle down in Orb__, hoping that jus__t somehow she would be able to help him._

"That doctor didn't know how right he was," she sighed, splashing some water into her tear-soaked eyes, the cold liquid relieving some of the sting she still felt. "I just didn't want to believe it….believe that he would forget…..," she mumbled, collapsing onto her bed, they day finally catching up to her.

_"How is he doing," __Kira's__ gentle voice broke the silence of the room, causing the young woman to jump slightly in her chair._

_"__The doctor says he's getting stronger," she managed a weak smile. "They just don't know when he's going to wake up," her smile fell slightly, reaching across the bed to push his scraggily bangs out of his face._

_"He'll wake up soon. I'm sure of it," the teen smiled, gently squeezing his older friend's shoulder. "I'm sure he's happy that you've been here with him," he smiled gently, sitting down beside the brunette. _

_"I thought maybe he could hear me," she replied quietly, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I didn't get a chance to thank you properly for finding him,"__ she muttered, her gaze still fixed on the blonde, his chest rising and falling with each steady breath._

_"I wanted to do something to repay both of you. You two did so much for me," he explained, pleased that he had been able to help his mentors. _

_"You're a good kid," she smiled, gently ruffling the teen's messy hair. As if hearing the two, a pair of blue eyes blinked open, slowly adjusting to the sudden brightness of the sickbay. Those eyes scanned the room, filled with confusion from the unknown surroundings._

_Dark eyes shot open, as if not believing what she was seeing, her purple eyed companion in a similar state. "__Mwu__…..you're awake…," __she stammered, her heart racing, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. _

_His cerulean eyes regarded her for a moment, trying to process just what he was seeing. "__Mwu__…is that me?" His normally strong voice __was barely audible, void of its usually cheery tone_

_Nodding, she choked back a sob. __"You don't remember," her expression fell instantly, the doctor's ominous words echoing in her muddled mind. _

_"I can't remember anything," he frowned, trying to figure out where he was. __Who he was.__ His mind__ was a jumbled mess of images, but __none of them __making any sense. "I guess I'm in some sort of hospital," he sighed, settling his head back down into the soft pillow._

_"The sickbay of a battleship," __Kira__ spoke up, the young man unable to hide his own sadness. The older pilot had been like an older brother to him, helping him to grow into the person he now was. He hadn't meant for this to happen when he brought the blonde back to the Archangel, and seeing the captain's sadness made it that much harder._

_"I guess that explains how I ended up in here," he sighed in frustration, staring at the bandages that covered nearly every inch of his body.__ He tried to move his limbs, but found himself wishing he hadn't as pain coursed through every inch of his body. Grimacing, he swore under his breath, having no idea just how he had ended up in such a predicament._

_"I'm sorry……," she stuttered, dashing out of the small room, fresh tears rolling freely down her cheeks. _

"Maybe things really were too good to be true? That what we had wouldn't last," she sighed, her voice tinged with sadness. Attempting to push the memory from her mind, she buried her face in her pillow. "I'm happy he survived. That he's going to be alright. I just didn't know it would hurt this much," she mumbled into her pillow. "What do I do now?" She sighed, before drifting off to sleep after what felt like an eternity, the past few weeks having taken their toll on the battleship's captain.

A soft knock on the metal door startled the brunette, the woman lifting her head from the computer screen she had been looking at, hoping that work would maybe offer a welcome distraction from her current situation.

"Murrue?" The office door hissed open, revealing her younger friend, a sad smile on the teen's face. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, Kira," she returned her gaze to the bright screen, her fingers typing quickly on the keyboard. "I'm fine. No need to worry," she looked up briefly, plastering a fake smile on her lips.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he looked away. "I just wanted to help both of you."

"Don't blame yourself," she stated firmly. "If anyone is to blame here, it's me. I couldn't even handle the _Dominion_," she sighed, continuing to stare at her laptop. "Besides, the doctor warned us. I guess we should have expected it."

"But that doesn't make it any easier," Kira's words were tinged with sadness. "We're here for you. If you need us," the young man sat down in the chair across her desk.

"I know, and thanks," she managed a weak smile, finally saving her work before flipping the computer shut.

"I talked to the doctor after you left," he explained. "He said there's a good chance Mwu will get his memories back, but that it just takes time. And he doesn't appear to have suffered any lasting damage."

"I see," her expression instantly lightened from her friend's words. "Did he say how long?"

"He couldn't say," Kira frowned at the uncertainty of it all. "He did say that most people with his kind of amnesia do eventually remember."

"I hope he's right," she let out a soft sigh, running her fingers through her dark locks. "Did you talk to him?"

"He had a lot of questions. About you. The ship. Where we were going. He was worried he had upset you," Kira frowned, remembering the lost and confused look in his blue eyes. "I told him…about the two of you. That you two had been very close. It seemed to make him happy," he smiled warmly.

"I know what I want to do," she stood up, her fingers smoothing out the crisp white fabric of her uniform. He had always been there for her. He had been her adviser. Her friend. Her lover. And now she would be there for him, no matter how painful or difficult it was.

"I think both of you will be just fine," his smile grew, hopeful that his friends would have the same bright future the end of the war offered them all.

"You're back," a weak smile peeked out from the bandages covering his face. His blue eyes regarded his visitor for a moment, the brunette seeming like an enigma. He couldn't deny she was easy on the eyes, the thought of being with such a beautiful woman instantly boosting his ego. He sensed in her tremendous inner strength, but at the same time a need to have someone to take care of her.

"I wanted to apologize….for yesterday," she explained. "I'm sorry for running out like that," her fingers nervously toyed with a strand of dark hair.

"Don't be," he stated firmly, his deep voice still weak. "That kind of thing would be hard for anyone. I probably should be the one apologizing….for not remembering someone as beautiful as you," he managed another small smile.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. It wasn't your fault," she closed her eyes, the image of his mobile suit being obliterated by the _Dominion's _positron canon forever burned into the inner depths of her memory.

"Well then, _neither _of us has anything to apologize for," he managed a weak chuckle, his familiar laugh causing her lips to curve up in a small smile. She knew the road ahead of them would be bumpy to say the least, but she would stay by his side, just has he had done for her. _I'll be right here with you, _she closed her dark eyes, now flashing with her signature determination. Refreshed by new hope, she smiled. Things weren't always as bad as they seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

A pair of blue eyes glanced up, watching the clock slowly tick seconds away. A frown tugged at his lips, hoping that the time had passed faster. Settling back down against his pillow, he sighed in disappointment. _She'll be here soon, _he reminded himself, tilting his head into the golden sunlight streaming in through the small window. He smiled despite his still healing injuries, the warmth a welcome change from what he had grown used to aboard that ship.

A gentle breeze cooled the tiny room, the fresh air invigorating. Flipping through a magazine, his smile grew, looking forward to another of her visits. She appeared around the same time every day, bringing him various books and magazines to keep himself occupied during the hours he wasn't asleep or undergoing exhausting rehabilitation so that he could walk again.

"Flowers?" He chuckled, surprised by the unexpected gesture. Roses of every color filled the glass vase she held, bringing a smile to his scarred face. _She sure is __something,_he sat up in the bed, wincing slightly at his protesting wounds. Though still without his memories, he just knew that she was someone special. Spending time with her was the highlight of his day, just as it had been when he had first awoken on the _Archangel_.

She could only smile, amused by his confusion. "I thought this room could use some color," she explained, setting the arrangement of colorful blooms on the stand beside his bed.

"I'll have to get you some….when I get out of her, I mean," he laughed at the faint blush that spread across her porcelain cheeks.

"I'd like that," the brunette murmured, her voice barely audible. "You haven't changed a bit," she teased, sitting down in the plush chair beside his bed.

"Is that so?" Mwu flashed his signature grin, settling his bandaged back against a soft white pillow, tired from the intense physical therapy he had to endure every day. But no matter how tough his day had been, having her with him made it all worth it. "So, how did someone like you end up in the military?"

"I don't quite know myself," she laughed, his smile infectious. "It wasn't part of my original plan," she explained. "Guess I wanted to see new things," she laughed at the unexpected turns her life had taken. "I ended up an engineer up on Heliopolis."

"Is that how we met?" His azure eyes were full of interest, intrigued by finding out more about not only himself, but her as well. His first impression of her was indeed right. She _was _an enigma. He could easily figure out how he had ended up a pilot, the thought of flying seeming like an exhilarating experience, but _her_?

Nodding, she smiled at the memory of their chance encounter that chaotic day on the space colony. "I guess you could say it was an accident," she shrugged her slender shoulders. Turning her head, her expression fell a bit, his eyes looking out the window wistfully. "You want to go outside, huh?" _He really hasn't changed at all, _she giggled inwardly.

"It's so peaceful here," he sighed, his expression much lighter than it had been in the tiny room. He knew being confined in there was for the best. So that he could heal faster. But he couldn't deny how good it felt to feel the warmth of the sun and the gentle ocean breeze.

"You always did like Orb," she leaned her back against the bench she sat in, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight peeking through the shade the towering trees offered. "We stayed here for a while…during the war. I used to catch you sitting on a cliff, just staring out into the ocean."

"It's easy to see why," he grinned, watching a few birds hop around the lush grass that covered the hospital grounds. "This place seems like paradise," he breathed in the crisp air, his mood much lighter than it had been since he had first opened his eyes that day in the _Archangel's _infirmary. "Have you seen all of it…this place?"

"No," Murrue shook her head. "I've mostly just seen the military facilities. I haven't really had a chance to see the rest," she admitted. _Or someone to see it with, _her expression fell slightly. She turned her head to hide the hint of sadness in her marigold eyes, not wanting to worry him.

"I'd like to take you out…when I'm better," he didn't know how, but he could sense the underlying sadness that was still there, no matter how much she tried to hide it. _She's been through a lot, but she tries to hide it. _"How does that sound?"

"Are you asking me out?" She raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Would you like me to?"

Nodding, she smiled gently. "But not until you're better," the brunette reminded him playfully. _You're just the same…with or without your memories…,_ she closed her eyes, tilting her head into the calm breeze.

_"What do you want to do…when this is all over?" She murmured contentedly, nestling her head on his chest, her fingertips skimming his bare chest. _

_"That shouldn't be too hard to figure out," he chuckled devilishly,__ pressing a light kiss to her forehead before settling back into the bed_

_"Besides that,__" she giggled. __"Not that it doesn't sound nice,"__ she smirked impishly, snuggling as close to her lover as she could get before pulling up the sheet to cover them._

_"Hmm…," he thought for a moment. He really hadn't planned too much for the future, as if the thought was somehow taboo. Though maybe it really was when your life hung in the balance every time a battle erupted. "I'd like to take you out….maybe to the beach, or a restaurant," he mumbled drowsily, their activities finally catching up to him._

_"I'll hold you to that,__" she whispered, drifting off into the land of dreams, the war forgotten, if just for a moment._

"I wish I could remember. You. My past. Sometimes it feels like they're right there. That I can just reach out and grab onto them. And other times…they feel so far away. I keep running, but they never get any closer. Like I'm running in place," he sighed, his eyes still watching the sparkling ocean. "Sorry. I didn't mean to burden you like that."

"You don't ever need to apologize for that," she shook her head, her soft voice firm, yet gentle. "You were there for me when I needed a friend the most," she blinked back tears before continuing. "And I'll be here for you," she gently squeezed his hand.

The fiery disk sank lower and lower in the sky with each passing minute, nearly touching the ocean horizon. The sky was ablaze in a colorful display, the sparkling waters making that much more brilliant. A pair of dark eyes watched the scene, a warm mug of coffee resting atop the sand beside her.

_It's__ funny how things turn out, _she sighed, hugging her knees close, her long hair fluttering in the light wind. _Guess I never really did have things figured out after __all,_she managed a weak smile, sipping the steaming liquid. _But maybe things aren't so bad. I know it didn't seem like it at first. He's still the same person…and even if he never remembers, I think we'll be okay, _the brunette's smile grew, and for the first time in what felt like ages, looked forward to a much different future than what she had expected.


	3. Chapter 3

_Where am I? _Azure eyes blinked open, having difficulty adjusting to the sudden brightness. Golden sunlight poured in through the small window, while a light breeze ruffled the thin curtain. He scanned his unfamiliar surroundings, this room much different than the small hospital room he had grown used to the past couple of months.

_That's right…_he smiled, gazing out the window. He was at _her_ house, the brunette offering to let him stay with her while he recovered. He wasn't sure about what would happen _after_ he was better, but for now he was content just where he was.

_I know it must be hard for her to have me here. I still don't remember…and I can't exactly do much, _he frowned, wiggling his legs beneath the thin cotton sheet that covered him. _I'm pretty much an invalid…, _he sighed, slowly sitting up in the bed, propping his back against a fluffy pillow.

He smiled, looking around the small room. A small picture stood out against the white wall, the scene a peaceful beach at sunset. _Wonder if this place is like that. I'd like to see __it__…with __her,_he looked out the window, spotting a few clouds dotting the heavens. Even without his memories, he was drawn to her, the brunette haunting his dreams at night. The thoughts made it difficult to sleep at times, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be with her, and he had a sneaking suspicion she felt the same way.

_I'm surprised she's doing all this. __Visiting me every day in the hospital.__Taking me in__ like this, __even though I don't remember. __I don't think it's something most people would do. __She certainly is something __special,_he set his feet down on the soft carpet, slowly standing up. He grabbed a chair to steady himself, gingerly making his way down the hallway. He winced, millions of needles shooting through his still-healing legs. _She's so strong. I could stand to learn a lot from her._

"You probably shouldn't be out of bed," she scolded lightly, hearing his uneasy footsteps on the tiled kitchen floor. She smiled despite her annoyance at his stubbornness. He had grown much stronger after nearly two months in the hospital. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to keep him under control the minute he arrived at her small house. _I don't blame him for wanting to be up and around. I think I'd do the same, _she giggled, setting a bowl of cereal down on the table.

"What's so funny?" He cocked an eyebrow, stuffing a spoonful of cereal into his large mouth, the crunchy flakes mixed with fresh strawberries she had sliced earlier.

"You," she smirked, taking a small spoonful of her own breakfast. "I never was able to get you to stay in bed," she laughed. She often caught him sneaking out of the _Archangel's _infirmary, more than likely ending up in her room or office.

"Oh?" He chuckled, his eyes flickering with their signature mischievous glint. "I don't think that would've been a problem," he teased, amused by the crimson that spread across her pale cheeks.

"When you were injured…I mean. At _Mendel,_" she stammered, nearly chocking on her coffee. _Still the same old __Mwu_she sighed, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. Things really hadn't changed as much as she had originally thought.

"I thought some of those scars were different," he sighed, rubbing the now healed gunshot wound on his shoulder.

"That was…complicated," she sighed, not wanting to bring up the fateful incident. He had told her about that day in the abandoned laboratory. About his past. He had seemed so different that day from his usually cheerful self. It had broken her heart to see him in so much pain, and all she could do was offer soothing words and gentle caresses.

"You know, you don't have to tell me everything," the blonde smiled. "Whatever I do or don't remember, I'll still have the most important thing," he reached across, brushing his fingertips to her cheek, the electricity from the simple touch not lost on either of them.

"You always did know just what to say," she laughed, her cheek still tingling from his caress. She sighed in defeat, knowing full well that he still had the same effect on her. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, the two content to just spend their time in front of the television before dozing off on the sofa. The past several months had been difficult for both of them, and the chance to get some rest was something neither of them would pass up.

"Hold still now," she scolded him, her soft voice a little shaky. Carefully unwrapping the bandages covering his back and chest, she tried to calm her racing heart. Even though the hospital had given her instructions for how to care for them, this was the first time she would actually be the one treating and dressing his still-healing injuries. As if that wasn't enough, she wasn't sure if she was prepared to actually _see _them.

"I bet you're a better nurse than the ones in the hospital," he turned his head around, sensing her apprehension. "Much prettier, too," he chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

Undoing the last layer, she gasped at the sight of the rather long scar snaking its way down his back, that one clearly the worst of his injuries. "I'm……..I'm sorry," she stammered, fighting hard to choke back a sob. "I'm sorry…..," she repeated, finding herself losing that fight. She worked quickly to apply the antiseptic solution and burn cream they had given her.

"Why are you apologizing?" Mwu turned around on the bed, tilting his head in confusion. "You don't have anything to apologize for," he pulled a t-shirt on over his head. "If anyone should apologize, it should be me. I've been nothing but a burden to you."

"It's…it's my fault. That you're like this," she gestured at the fresh bandages that now covered his back and chest. "Because I was too weak…….," she averted her eyes, unable to meet his concerned gaze.

"You know I don't blame you for what happened to me," he pulled her close, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "So I don't want you blaming yourself, okay. These will heal, and even if I don't remember, I do know one thing. That I love you…and that I've loved you for a long time," he whispered, letting her tears soak the thin cotton fabric of his shirt.

"I….love you too," she whispered, burying her face in his shirt. The events of the past several weeks had finally caught up to her, and all she could do was hold onto him, her body trembling in his arms.

"I want to thank you…for letting me stay here. You've already done so much. I've depended on you for so everything really. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you," the blonde smiled warmly, his arms still wrapped firmly around her slender form. He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own, grinning at her muffled squeak of surprise. "But maybe I can try," he chuckled after the exchange broke, playfully tousling her dark hair.

Nodding, she smiled. "You have a lot of work to do," she managed to laugh before grabbing his shirt, pulling the blonde close for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was oppressively humid, thick grey clouds filling the night sky. Light, steady raindrops fell outside the small house, the island nation in the midst of its annual monsoon season. A blonde man sighed in annoyance, pulling his pillow over his face. The oppressive conditions, combined with what he had seen earlier were making it very difficult to fall asleep.

_I didn't mean to, _he sat up in the bed, running his fingers through his disheveled hair, awoken by another dream. _Guess it just sort of happened? _He had just meant to bring her a glass of water before they had gone to bed. He hadn't expected to see her like _that_, the room's dim light making her flimsy nightgown appear even more sheer than it actually was. He could only stand there, stunned at the sight of her sultry silhouette through the thin pink fabric.

She had been embarrassed, the brunette letting out a surprised squeak, her face immediately reddening when she noticed he had been watching. He had tried to make a hasty escape, but knocked against the wall, his legs still not working as well as he would have liked. He apologized, retreating to his room. He knew she was probably angry with him, and part of him didn't blame her, but he still couldn't help himself. She was so damn beautiful, her nightgown clinging to her curves like a second skin.

And now he found himself unable to sleep. _Guess I deserve it, _he sighed, unable to fight the images flooding his mind. Her long, slender legs wrapped around his waist. His name on her lips. Things he had thought about, dreamed about for months now. _I wonder if she feels the same way, _he collapsed back onto his pillow, hoping to get some much needed rest.

Morning arrived sooner than either of them would have liked. The day was hot and sticky, both of them having trouble adjusting to their new home's tropical climate. Breakfast passed mostly in silence, the tension from the previous night still thick in the air.

"You know, I really am sorry about last night. I didn't mean to…..well…," he laughed sheepishly, hoping to lighten the mood.

She blinked, caught off guard by the sudden noise. Sighing, pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I know," she bit her lip, unsure how to continue. She had been more annoyed with him than anything, and even though she would never admit it to him, it was flattering that he still thought of her that way, despite everything he had been through. _And it's not like I haven't thought about him, _she inwardly admitted. She often found her eyes wandering while treating his wounds, finding it hard to fight the temptation to run her fingers over his muscular frame. "Next time knock, okay?" She managed a small smile, amused at the relief she saw on his scarred face.

"Can I make it up to you?" He thought for a minute, before coming up with the perfect idea. _I've always wanted to see the beach at sunset with her. __Ever since I came here, _he sat up in his chair, clearly relieved the earlier tension had evaporated.

"What do you have in mind?" Murrue tilted her head, immediately interested in his offer.

"Maybe we could go out for dinner?" He looked hopeful that after months being cooped up, he would finally get the chance to explore the island. It sounded beautiful from what she had told him, but he just needed to see it for himself.

"Are you asking me out?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, finding it hard not to smile. _I think that's something I've always wanted. Even when we were together on the ship….I just wanted to forget everything. Go do something like a normal couple wit__hout the war getting in the way. _

"That depends. Do you want me to?" He grinned, his azure eyes sparkling with their signature playfulness.

"As long as I get to pick," she teased, his laugh infectious, just as it had always been. Whenever she had a bad day, all he had to do was smile, and her troubles melted away in an instant. _And now we finally get the chance to do the things we __could only dream about before….with or without his memories._

"Did you have a good time?" Mwu gazed out at the ocean, the sunset he had hoped to enjoy with her peeking through grey clouds, even darker ones off in the horizon. They had spent the evening at a small café on the outskirts of the city, the small restaurant offering a perfect view of the gorgeous coastline.

Nodding she smiled, squeezing her companion's hand. "Thank you," she murmured, the two walking slowly along the sandy beach. He was still unsteady on his feet, and she had been worried that the sand wasn't exactly the best place for him to walk. But still as stubborn as ever, he insisted.

"I think I saw something...a memory maybe. We were here, or at least it looked like here. It was night, and we were just watching the water. It felt like something big was coming….like a storm or something," he explained, confused by the fragmented memory. "You looked so worried. Like you were carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. Still do sometimes," he squeezed her hand, tiny raindrops beginning to dot the sand, the storm getting closer and closer with each passing second.

"It was the night before Orb was attacked. I had come outside to get some fresh air. Clear my head. But you managed to find me," she smiled, remembering how he could instantly lighten her mood just by being there. He had wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her neck, the affectionate gesture causing her worries to melt away, if even for that moment. "You were always able to know just what I needed. Even if I didn't," she laughed, amused at how he was able to read her mind.

"I'm glad I was able to help," he winked playfully, kissing the crown of her hair. "Did I manage to make it up to….," his feet got caught up in the thick grains, the blonde nearly toppling over before she caught him. He looked up, surprised to see that their lips were just inches apart. The rain grew heavier, large drops now pelting the couple, but neither seemed to mind.

"Careful," she whispered, the closeness sending her heart racing. She missed it. Missed the nights they had spent entangled in each other's arms, as if only the two of them existed. Needing something more, she pulled his head down, claiming his lips. She smiled, his strong arms bringing her even closer.

"You caught me," he smiled, brushing a soaked chocolate lock that had clung to her cheek, the rain now coming down in droves. Lightning flashed off in the distant, followed by rumbling thunder, signaling the onset of a powerful thunderstorm.

"I caught you a long time ago," she laughed, her fingertip tracking his cheek. "Now let's get out of here before we end up even more soaked than we already are," she led him back to the car. _Today may not have gone as smoothly as we had hoped, _she rolled her eyes, thoroughly soaked from the monsoon storm. _But I couldn't have asked for a better day_, she smiled, the day to be sure one that both of them would always treasure.


	5. Chapter 5

The air was humid, typical weather for the island nation's summer. The monsoon season was now in full swing, much to the residents' displeasure. The two newly transplanted occupants of the house were having an especially hard time adjusting to the oppressive conditions of their new home, both often having difficulty sleeping during the sticky summer nights.

Large drops of rain pelted the rooftop of the small house, the heavens outside lashing out in a violent thunderstorm. Blinding flashes of lightning illuminated the dark sky outside the bedroom window, rapidly followed by ear splitting crackles of thunder. The storm had started earlier, and had only grown worse with each passing hour. Strong winds howled outside, hail now starting to pummel the world below.

A brunette twisted beneath the cotton sheets that covered her, sweat soaked hair sticking to her face. Pained moans escaped her lips, her mind trapped elsewhere. She gripped the sheets for all they were worth, playing out the scene of that fateful day just a few short months ago.

"_Where am I?" She floated through what appeared to be the dark void of space, bright bursts of light dotting the horizon. She watched in horror as the vision came into focus, battleships and mobile suits fighting fiercely, many disappearing instantly in massive explosions. The debris of the torn, twisted metal sailed by, causing her eyes to widen even more. "So much destruction," she gasped, wincing as another mobile suit was blown to pieces before her eyes._

"_Is this Jachin Due?" She recognized two of the ships locked in combat, exchanging volleys of energy and missiles blow for blow. The twin battleships appeared locked in a deadlock, having appeared to reach a stalemate. "The Dominion…….," her eyes widened, a powerful beam of energy heading straight for the white ship. "No……Mwu…….," she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks, watching in horror as her lover's mobile suit was engulfed by the light._

She screamed, her normally soft voice piercing the air, followed rapidly by another loud crackle of thunder. Shooting straight up in the bed, she opened her eyes, confused by her current surroundings. Heart racing wildly, she jumped, startled by an unexpected deep voice.

"Murrue? You okay?" He whispered, his hands rubbing her back through the thin nightgown she wore. The storm had left him unable to sleep, and as soon as he heard her scream his name above the din of the thunder, he raced down the hallway to her room as fast as his still-healing legs would take him. He had paid no attention to the needle like pain shooting through his limbs. All that mattered was her. "What happened?"

"You can't be here…I saw………," she stammered, voice shaky as she tried to continue. "This isn't real……the _Dominion_…………you……..," her body trembled beneath his gentle touch. Reaching out a shaky hand, she traced his scarred cheek with her fingertips, sure he would disappear just like he had in her dream.

"Of course this is real," Mwu wrapped his arms around her trembling form, letting her tears soaking the t-shirt he wore. "It was just a nightmare," he pulled her closer, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Whatever you saw…..I'm here now, okay?" He held her for what felt like hours, whispering soothing words into her ear, hopeful that he could help her the way she had helped him.

"You're….real?" She looked up disbelievingly into those familiar cerulean eyes of his. The same eyes she had thought were lost in the blinding light of that day, along with her hopes and dreams for the future.

"I'm real," he whispered, tilting her chin up. "Tell me, is this real?" Mwu brushed his lips to hers, the unexpected gesture catching her off guard. He smiled, the brunette returning the exchange despite her initial surprise. "Well?" He grinned, running his fingers along her smooth cheek.

Nodding her head slightly, she relaxed into the gentle treatment. "You're real…," she repeated, voice barely above a whisper, still having difficulty believing he that he really was there with her.

"Need more proof, huh?" He smiled, moving his lips down her neck, smirking at her breathless gasps from the attention.

Murrue answered by kissing him fiercely, pulling him down on top of her. She needed this. Needed to know that what she was seeing and feeling wasn't just a figment of a wishful imagination. The rest of the night passed in a hazed blur of sensations and emotions, the storm still raging outside now long forgotten.

* * *

"You still think I'm not real?" He whispered, kissing her forehead. He settled against the pillow, her head nestled on his shoulder. Gazing out the tiny window, he smiled contentedly, a hint of light now peeking through the glass pane.

Shaking her head, she ran her fingers over his muscular chest, careful to avoid his still healing scars. "I didn't hurt you…did I?" She looked away, worried that their activities had injured him further. His wounds were much better now, but she still had to treat some of the worst ones with antiseptic lotion and bandages each day. They had been careful not to reopen his wounds, but she couldn't help but worry that this had happened too soon.

"Nah," the blonde shook his head, chuckling at the worried expression his lover wore. "Never been better," he muttered, his fingertips tracing lazy patterns on her bare arms. "You do realize that you're stuck with me now, right?" He playfully ruffled her already mussed hair. "You won't be able to keep me out of here."

"I wouldn't even try," she sighed contentedly, snuggling closer against his bare chest. _I wonder how long this had been waiting to happen_, she couldn't help but smile. She knew this would happen eventually, each of them needing the other much more than they had thought. _Those nights on the Archangel….I had never been happier. It's still hard to believe I have a second chance to have all that._ _To have the future we had talked about when neither of us wanted to sleep._

"Feeling better?" He couldn't hide the concern in his deep voice. He had panicked when he heard her ear splitting scream. He knew she sometimes had trouble sleeping. He could hear her tossing and turning restlessly through the wall in his own room, but it had never been this bad before.

"Yes," the brunette nodded sleepily. Thank you...for earlier. I don't know what got into me," she mumbled, drowsy from the exhausting night. "That dream….it seemed so real," she sighed, annoyed at how the disturbing vision had affected her.

"Look out the window," he pointed out the small bedroom window, the sky outside now alit in a myriad of colors. The sun was just rising over the eastern horizon, signaling the start of a new day. "That's real, and so am I," he leaned over, gently brushing his lips to hers. "I'm not going anywhere. Everything I need I have right here," he chuckled, settling back into the bed, pulling her back down with him.

"I'll hold you to that….," Murrue murmured drowsily before drifting off, unable to fight the need for sleep a moment longer.

"Get some rest," he brushed a stray strand of dark hair out of her face, content to just watch her sleep. _She's done so much for me already, even though I don't remember our time together before. I'm glad I was able to help, _he smiled, shutting his own eyes, quickly overcome by the tempting call of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bright rays of morning sunlight poured into the small bedroom, bathing the chamber in a golden aura, much to the sleeping occupants' chagrin. Birds sang outside, a few hopping along the grass in hopes of finding a worm or an insect for their breakfast. The sky outside was clear, just a few clouds dotting the blue heavens, a welcome change from the usual weather of the season.

Azure eyes blinked open, the shrill sound of the alarm startling the slumbering man. He looked around the room, the sun coming in from a different direction than the room he had been used to. Ever since the night of the storm a little over a month ago, he had become a permanent fixture in her bed. _Instead of pushing me away after I lost my memories…she invited me in. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I'll never let her go._

A rather wide yawn escaped his mouth, stretching out stiff muscles. His wounds were healing nicely, though he still felt lingering pain from his injuries. He was getting stronger each day, but it would still be a while before he was back to normal. Sitting up in the bed, he grinned, content to just watch her sleep. Normally she was awake before the alarm sounded, but today was quite different.

Her face wore a peaceful smile, buried in the pillow. _Guess work and taking care of me has really taken a toll on you, huh? _He brushed a lock of dark hair out of her face before trying to rouse the slumbering woman. She had been more tired than usual lately, falling asleep curled up on the sofa after work most nights for the past few weeks. He couldn't help but worry that something was wrong with her, the thought sending shivers down his spine.

"Murrue, sweetheart, it's time to get up. You have work today," he gently nudged her, surprised at her muffled grumbles of disappointment.

"It's too early," she grabbed the pillow, covering her face with it. "Let me sleep," she groaned in annoyance, hoping that she could catch a few more minutes of rest.

"I don't think Director Simmons would be too happy if you showed up late," Mwu laughed, pulling the pillow away. "You want to deal with her?" He playfully ruffled her hair, amused by the annoyed expression she wore.

"I'm not afraid of her," she sighed in disappointment, slowly sitting up in the bed. Yawning loudly, she climbed out of the bed, setting her feet on the soft carpet.

"You know, it's not like you to sleep so late," he stood up, unable to hide the concern in his deep voice. "Feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. I'm fine," she reassured him with a smile and brief kiss before making her way to the shower.

"Take it easy, okay? Don't try to do too much," he reminded her. _She's always looking out for me, but she doesn't take time to look out for herself, _he sighed, slowly maneuvering his way to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee, hoping that would help wake the stubborn woman. _If _

_something is wrong with her…I don't know what I'd do. She's all I have, _he frowned, trying to push the thought out of his mind.

Stifling another yawn, she found herself unsuccessful. Shutting the door behind her, she peeled off her pajamas before setting the hot water running. _He is right though, _she admitted, standing under the steaming cascade. _Something feels…..off, _she massaged shampoo into her dark hair, frowning that the exhaustion and confusion she still felt.

* * *

"It's not like you to be late," Erica Simmons remarked idly, watching the younger woman hastily rush into the busy hangar. "Did they boyfriend have different plans?"

Shaking her head, the brunette couldn't hide her embarrassment. "No, it's not like that. I had a hard time waking up. Haven't been feeling too well lately," she admitted, a hint of worry in her soft voice. "Tired. Sick to my stomach. That sort of thing," she sighed. "The past couple of weeks I just haven't felt like myself."

A knowing smile spread across the director's face. "I think we need to get you checked out," she gently placed a hand on her younger friend's shoulder, leading her towards Morgenroete's infirmary.

"I didn't expect this," she mumbled, her voice shaky. She stared at the paper clutched tightly in her hands, the test results not quite registering. "Well he did say he wanted a family when we were on the ship. I just didn't think it would happen so soon," she bit her lip, unsure of what his reaction would be.

"He'll be happy," Erica smiled softly, reassuring the trembling brunette. "I've seen the way he looks at you," the blue eyed woman reminded her. "La Fllaga is crazy about you."

"I know…it's just that he's still injured. Still has amnesia. I just wonder if it's too much of a burden," she sighed, slumping her shoulders. She knew she was being selfish. He loved her. She knew that. And she couldn't deny that a big part of her was happy. This was something she had wanted ever since she could remember. She just didn't think it would happen like _this._

"Does it really matter that he has amnesia still?"

Shaking her head, Murrue swore softly under her breath, annoyed with her own irrationality. "You're right…it's just that this is what he wanted, and he can't even remember it. What we had. I know it's selfish. Guess it must be the hormones," she managed a weak laugh despite herself.

"I blamed those for everything. They do crazy things to you," the older woman chuckled. "I'm here. If you ever need anything. I'm sure you have lots of questions," she placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Though one thing I'm sure you're wondering about," she leaned down before whispering something into her friend's ear, amused by the crimson that spread instantly across her pale cheeks. "It's perfectly safe," she winked playfully.

"Erica!" Murrue groaned, covering her face with her hands in a weak attempt to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"Well it _is _how you ended up like this in the first place," the blue eyed woman snickered.

* * *

_How do I tell him? _She stared out the bedroom window, the sun just beginning to sink over the ocean horizon. _It's not exactly something you can just come out and say, _she took a deep breath, knowing that she would need to tell him eventually.

"I know something's wrong," he leaned on the bedroom door frame, his arms folded casually across his broad chest. "You were too quiet at dinner," he reminded her, his deep voice thick with concern. "You know that whatever it is, I'll be here, right?" Mwu crossed the room, sitting beside her on the bed.

"I never could hide anything from you," she sighed in defeat. "I'm not quite sure where to begin," she admitted, running her hands through her thick hair before continuing. Taking another deep breath to calm her racing heart, she swallowed nervously, her throat suddenly dry. "I'm pregnant, Mwu," she averted her gaze from his, worried that her fears would indeed come true. That he wouldn't want her and their unborn child. "About a month," she muttered, voice just above a whisper.

"What?" He could only sit there, blue eyes widened from shock. "You…..we…..," he could only stutter, the idea of being a father completely taking him by surprise. "A baby. Wow," he couldn't hide the huge grin that spread across his scarred face, the expression causing the brunette's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"You're not...upset?" She managed to get out, voice still weak from the lingering worry she still felt despite her friend's assurances that things would turn out alright.

"Why would I be?" He reached out, his fingertip brushing away the silvery tears that had found their way down her smooth cheek. "This is great," his azure eyes beamed. Scooping her up in his arms, he attempted to twirl her around, but his still-healing injuries had other plans. They collapsed on top of the soft mattress. "Silly. You don't have anything to worry about. I told you before, I'm not going anywhere," he ruffled her hair playfully, pleased that he had been able to make her smile.

"It must've been the night of the storm," she couldn't help but laugh, his smile infectious. "Or maybe it was another time."

"We have been busy lately," he reminded her, that grin now growing wicked. "We need to celebrate," he growled, pulling her down on top of him. Groaning at the sensation of her body pressed tightly against his, he pulled her down, her long tresses tickling his scarred cheeks.

"What kind of celebrating did you have in mind?" She smirked, seductively tracing his cheek with her finger, knowing full well what he had in mind.

His only answer was to pull her down for a feverish kiss, the two quickly finding themselves entwined in the sheets and each other. Before either of them knew, the sky had darkened, now dotted with billions of tiny stars.

"What do you think the little one will be?" He idly caressed her arms, still trying to process the unexpected news.

"No idea," she shrugged her shoulders slightly, leaning into the treatment. "I do know one thing," she mumbled sleepily, a contented smile tugging at her lips. "I know they'll be like you," she turned around in his arms, playfully tapping the tip of her lover's nose. "Always making me sleepy."

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Nope. They'll be like you," he grinned, pulling her closer against his muscular frame. "We'll be just fine," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, the grin still plastered across his face.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Almost done?" He idly flipped through a magazine, stretched out on the small bed in her room. He had found her busily typing away on her laptop computer, the clicking of the keys the only sound that could be heard._

"_I just have a few more to go," she paused to stretch out her arms, which had grown rather stiff from the long hours of entering supply requests. "I thought that since things were quieter now meant that I would have less wok," she yawned before continuing where she had left off. There had been a lull in the fighting after the incident at the Mendel colony several weeks ago, but that hadn't meant a decrease in the amount of work the crew found themselves having to do._

"_You can take a break," Mwu suggested, setting the magazine on the mattress. "It can wait 'til tomorrow," he blinked away tiredness, having spent most of the day running maintenance on the Strike, still getting used to his new mobile suit after having piloted mobile armors for his entire career._

"_I know," her fingers quickly worked to enter in the last of the supply report data, hoping to finish it before the night was over. "But if I leave it for tomorrow, I'll have that much more to do tomorrow."_

"_You still need to get your rest. Can't have a sleep deprived captain," he retorted. "Even though things are quiet now, we don't know when things will heat up again," he reminded her. There seemed to be a stalemate between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance, neither of them appearing to make a move, but everyone knew something big was on the horizon. _

"_That is true," she sighed, knowing that he was right. They needed to take advantage of the down time while they still had it. "But, if I know you, there are ulterior motives involved," she rolled her eyes, knowing full well why he wanted her to wrap her work up for the night. _

"_Why do you always think the worst?" The blonde pilot pretended to pout, folding his arms across his broad chest. "Am I that bad?"_

"_You're going to tell me you didn't have plans for tonight?" Murrue raised an eyebrow, amused by his annoyance. _

"_Is that so bad?" He smirked impishly, unable to hit the mischievous glint in his eyes._

"_No," she rolled her eyes, annoyed by the effect he had on her. "It just makes it difficult to concentrate while I'm trying to work," she sighed, fingers typing quickly in a weak attempt to push his plans for the night out of her mind. "I'm almost done. Maybe another thirty minutes."_

_Settling back down in the bed, the blonde picked up his magazine, pretending to flip through the slick pages, though he was really content to just watch her. She had changed his life in so many ways. Ways he had never thought possible months before. He had even begun thinking of what a future with her might be like. Maybe find a small house in near the beach in Orb. Maybe start a family. Just see what normal life was like._

"_You're staring," she closed her laptop, having just finished entering the last of her data._

"_I was just imagining something," he chuckled _

"_I take it you still have plans for tonight," she smirked. He had stared at her the entire time she had been working, blue eyes peering over the top of the magazine._

"_I was just imagining something," he grinned innocently, pulling her down on the small mattress. His deep voice chuckled at her surprised squeak, his fingers finding themselves entangled in her wavy hair._

"_Oh? Did it concern your plans for this evening?" She closed her eyes, his lips pressing tiny kisses to her neck, which was making it nearly impossible to even form a coherent thought._

"_It's a secret," he growled hungrily into her neck, voice muffled by her thick hair. His fingers made quick work of her white uniform, the stiff fabric ending up in a rumpled heap on the floor, followed soon by his own. Neither able to speak, they became lost in a haze of lust and love, their cries of passion the only sound to be heard in the dim room._

"_Now won't you tell me what you were imagining?" She mumbled drowsily, exhausted from the long day._

"_I was just thinking what things would be like after the war," the blonde admitted, a grin spreading across his face from the image. "Settle down with a certain captain. Maybe find a small place. Have a few kids," he winked, playfully ruffling his lover's already mussed hair._

"_I didn't think that's something you wanted," she blinked in confusion, though the thought was tempting, and something she had found her minder drifting off to. It wasn't something she ordinarily let herself think about, but she had to admit, it was nice to think of what might be waiting for her once the seemingly endless battles were over. "Having kids…I mean."_

"_I didn't think so either," he pulled her closer, reveling in t he feeling of her warm skin against his. "My father wasn't exactly the best example," he frowned, the events of the day in the Mendel colony still fresh in his mind. "But I want to give my kids the childhood I never had. And I know the perfect someone to be their mother," he chuckled, nuzzling his face against her neck._

Azure eyes blinked open, the orange glow of the setting sun bathing the living room in its colorful aura. _Was that a memory…..or a dream? _Stretching his long arms, he settled back down against the soft cushion of the sofa. They had fallen asleep on the sofa a couple of hours ago, lulled by the warm sun and the gentle roar of the ocean. _Whatever it was, it was a good one, _he smiled, gently placing his hand on her still flat stomach, the gesture causing the sleeping woman to stir.

"You're awake," she mumbled, her eyes still shut. "How long have we been asleep?" She snuggled closer, her head pillowed on his broad chest.

"A couple of hours," he glanced up at the clock ticking away the seconds. "You needed the rest," he reminded her, his hand still resting on her stomach, the thought that they would be parents in a few months still taking some getting used to.

"Sleep well?" She blinked open her topaz eyes, slowly adjusting to the sudden brightness. She wouldn't admit it, but she probably did need the extra rest, work and her condition taking their toll on the brunette.

Nodding, he gently traced her smooth cheek. "I had a nice dream…or maybe it was a memory," he grinned, the vision still clear in his mind. "We were talking about the future. Having a family. You seemed surprised," he raised an eyebrow in confusion, most of his past still a haze.

"I was," she admitted, tiny teardrops glistening in the corners of her eyes. She sighed, unsure of just what to say to him. As hopeful as she was that he would remember their time together, she had wondered if it would be best if he forgot the pain of his childhood. "As nice as it was, it wasn't something I had expected you to say," she explained, gently tracing the scar forked across his cheek.

"I get the feeling that I didn't have the best childhood," he took a deep breath, thinking back to the conversation, remembering the pained expression on her face when he had mentioned his past. "I haven't been able to remember much of it. Flashed here and there. It's just sort of a feeling, I guess," he shrugged, unsure just how to explain some of the visions he had been having the past few weeks.

"Whatever you do or don't remember, I'll be here," she smiled, wrapping her slender arms around his muscular frame, nestling her chin on his shoulder.

"I know," he nuzzled his scarred face into her thick chocolate tresses. "I don't know what I'd do without you," he returned her embrace, pulling her even closer. He smiled, knowing that she was right. Whatever happened, whatever he remembered, they would be just fine.


	8. Chapter 8

He grinned, tilting his scarred face into the gentle ocean breeze. Whistling, he flipped the two hamburger patties he had been grilling, deciding to take advantage of the perfect weather, and give his girlfriend a break. Peeking through the window, he chuckled at the sight. She was curled up on the sofa, eyes shut. Her face wore a contented smile, her dreams clearly happy ones. He found her like that most evenings, collapsing on the sofa after she returned home from work, the long day and her condition having taken their toll on the young woman.

"I'll let her sleep a little longer," he laughed, azure eyes staring up into the clear sky. His smile grew, thinking about just how much their lives had changed in such a small amount of time. It seemed like only yesterday he had awoken in the ship's infirmary, his mind nothing more than a blank slate. And now here they were, about to become parents in just a few short months.

Topaz eyes blinked open, adjusting to the brightness of the living room. "He must've made dinner," she smiled, breathing in the aroma filling the small living room. Yawning rather widely, she stretched her tired limbs underneath the soft blanket that covered her. A small smile curved her lips, knowing who had put it there.

"Something smells good," she snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around his broad chest. Standing on the tips of her toes, she pressed her lips to his cheek. "You did all this?" She peeked over his shoulder, catching sight of the burgers he had prepared.

"Sure did," he grinned, leaning back into the embrace. "You needed a break," he reminded her. "You've been working hard, and the little lady has been making things hard for you."

"She does make me sleepy. Just like her daddy," she laughed, playfully poking the tip of his nose. "You need to be careful too, you know? You're not supposed to stand for too long. Your legs are still healing," she gently scolded the blonde.

"I'm fine," he affectionately ruffled her hair, causing the brunette to sigh in defeat. The pain in his legs had all but vanished now, thanks to her watchful eye and months of exhausting rehabilitation exercises. He was still unsteady on his feet at times, but he was determined to be back at full strength in time for the birth of their daughter.

"How was work?" She eased herself into one of the patio chairs, smiling at the ocean breeze cooling the early evening air.

"Not bad," he opened his mouth in a yawn before joining her at the table. He had just started working at Morgenroete a few weeks ago, mostly consulting or light mobile suit repair until he got stronger. "Went over some preliminary specs for the new suits. Wanted to know what actual pilots thought."

"I bet you're looking forward to piloting it," she giggled, reaching across to ruffle his hair. She often caught him staring out into the sky, more so now that he had recovered most of his memories.

"Are you sure it's alright….when I'm healed?" He looked tentative, not wanting to worry her after everything they had been through.

"I know you'll be careful," she tapped the end of his nose.

"I have too much to lose not to be," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close for a kiss.

--

"Dinner turn out okay?"

He ran his fingers through her hair, grinning at her purr of contentment. She snuggled closer against him, her read resting on his broad chest. She stuffed a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth, having developed cravings for the frozen treat, among other sweets. He often caught her snacking on cookies or chocolate bars at odd times. It was likely a side effect of her condition, but neither of them minded.

"Yeah," she laughed, amused by his uncertainty. "It turned out great," she sat up to kiss his cheek. The baby seemed to agree, kicking her mother eagerly. Her eyes shot open, hand immediately resting on her round stomach. "I think she agrees," she gasped, unable to hide the smile that immediately spread across her face. "She kicked," she grabbed his hand, resting it on top of her stomach.

"This is great," he beamed, in awe of the tiny flutters. "She's going to be an active little thing," he laughed, content to just let his hand rest there. "We'll have trouble keeping up with her."

"Because _you're _her father," she rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance, but she couldn't hide the smile still plastered across her face. "She's already a lot like you, and she's not even born yet."

"Is that bad?" Mwu whined, doing his best to look dejected.

"Not at all," she tousled his blonde curls, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

"I wonder what she'll grow up to be," he couldn't help letting her mind drift off to thoughts of the future. "Maybe an engineer like her mother?"

"Or a pilot like her father," the brunette sighed in mock exasperation. "Looking for the next adventure."

"I think someone else was pretty adventurous too," he raised an eyebrow, a smirk spread across his scarred face.

"I think I'm retiring from adventure," she sighed in defeat. "I've had enough for one lifetime," she yawned, snuggling against him. "Maybe adventure isn't so bad after all," she mumbled drowsily. "It's how we met after all," she rested her head on his chest before drifting off to sleep.

--

He sighed, covering his face with his hands, the night air cool against his skin. He had come outside to clear his head, another memory of his childhood haunting his dreams. He had been maybe eight or nine, excited about the upcoming soccer championship his team had made it to. He had looked everywhere for his father, scanning the bleachers. He had seen his mother sitting there with one of the maids, but he couldn't find his father anywhere.

"Guess it was another promise he couldn't keep," he shut his eyes, remembering his mother try to explain things after the game, but he could tell she had been upset herself. She had hugged him, telling him that he would be there next time. "But next time never came," he reminded himself, running his hands through his messy hair. "Though I doubt he would've even bothered to show up anyways," he laughed bitterly, having trouble remembering a time when his father had been there.

"Another dream?" Her soft voice startled him, easing herself into the patio chair beside him. Her slender finger traced the outline of his cheek. He nodded, leaning into her soft touch. "You're not alone anymore," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I know," he rested his head on her shoulder, content to let her continue her gentle caresses. "I just don't want to end up like him." He admitted reluctantly, not wanting to worry her.

"You won't," she stated firmly, cupping his cheek with her hand so that their eyes met. "I know it. You're nothing like him. You're _you_," she wrapped her arms around him, the embrace almost immediately causing him to relax.


	9. Chapter 9

Late afternoon sunlight poured into the small room, a gentle breeze ruffling the thin curtain that covered the window. The walls were painted a pale pink, bringing a smile to her face. "He knew it's my favorite color," she giggled, remembering the hours the two had spent decorating the room that would soon be their daughter's.

"Your daddy's going to spoil you," she sighed, looking at all the toys that filled the room. "He already has," she laughed, resting her hand on her rounded stomach, her baby kicking as if to agree.

"Don't you mean _we_?" Mwu leaned on the door frame, an eyebrow raised. "You picked a lot of this stuff out too," he reminded her of their weekend shopping trips, usually spending much more than they had intended.

"I know," she sighed in defeat, knowing he was indeed right.

"And besides," he smirked, blue eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief, "I spoil _you _too," he playfully tapped the end of her nose. "Did you forget?"

"No," she rolled her eyes. And he had. Now that she was home on maternity leave, he would visit the book or video store, bringing her home things to help her pass the time while he was at work. He would usually find her curled up on the sofa, completely absorbed in one of the murder mysteries he knew were her favorites. "You didn't need to do that."

"I know," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling his face against her neck. "I wanted to. You took good care of me when I was injured. It's the least I could do," he kissed the top of her head before affectionately ruffling her hair.

"You don't have to repay me for that," she shook her head, voice firm. "I did that because I love you," she laughed at his grumbled protests, tapping the end of his nose.

"I know it was hard for you…that I couldn't remember," he gently brushed a finger across her smooth cheek, her eyes fluttering shut from the simple gesture. "But you still took me in. Looked after me even though it caused you pain."

"It was something I wanted to do," she explained. "You were always there for me. I don't know how I would've made it through the war without you. I don't regret it at all. Even with the amnesia. If I had it all to do over again, I wouldn't change a thing," her voice was soft, yet firm.

"Now it's _my _turn," he chuckled, emphasizing his point with a kiss. "Think we're ready?" He rested his hand on her rounded stomach, content to feel the tiny flutters against his hand.

"Is anyone ever ready for something like this?" Murrue laughed, a hint of nervousness in her voice. The big day would be here in just a few short weeks, time seeming to speed up. She sighed in annoyance. She had been shot at, been the captain of a battleship, but she couldn't deny that part of her was scared. "We're as ready as we'll ever be."

--

The sky outside the tiny hospital window was dark, dotted with billions of twinkling stars. The room was quiet, save for the soft, steady breathing of the one asleep. He smiled, brushing a fingertip across her smooth cheek. "You really wore yourself out today," he murmured quietly, careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend.

"You did too little missie," he smiled, gazing down at their sleeping daughter. She was so small, but already with a cap of wispy brown hair, the exact shade as her mother's. "I was right," he smirked proudly, "you look just like your mom." His smile widened, the idea that he was now a father slowly sinking in.

"But she has _your _eyes," her voice was barely audible, unable to hide her exhaustion. "So we were _both _right," she managed a weak smile despite the tiredness she still felt.

"Thought of a name?" He sat down in the chair beside her bed, still cradling the sleeping baby. They had tossed around a few ideas, but nothing had seemed to stick. She had finally drifted off to sleep, completely exhausted from the day's events.

"Amy. Amy La Fllaga," she eased herself into a sitting position, her back propped up against a soft pillow.

"Looks like you have a name now," Mwu smiled, the baby babbling in her sleep as if to agree. "You know this means you have to marry me now," he chuckled, amused by the surprised expression the brunette wore.

"What...are you serious? Murrue could only stare, her topaz eyes widened in shock. She had thought about it, yes, but had never expected it to happen in a place like this.

"Of course I am," he smiled, brushing away the tears that had begun to roll down her cheek. "I had been thinking of asking you for a while now. I just thought I'd wait 'til things settled a bit," he admitted, kissing her forehead. "What do you say?" He rested his hand on her shoulder, a hint of nervousness in his deep voice.

"I'd like that," she murmured before grabbing him by the thin cotton t-shirt he wore, pulling him close for a kiss.

--

She yawned, topaz eyes staring out into the ocean. Returning her gaze to her book, she smiled, enjoying the quiet weekend. Mwu had taken the baby out to run some errands, leaving her to catch up on her sleep and reading. Though nearly fully recovered from their daughter's birth three months ago, she still found herself exhausted at times. Mwu had seemed to have read her mind, giving her some much needed time to relax.

"That man is full of surprises," she muttered, tilting her head into the cool ocean breeze. "First the hospital proposal, and now this," she shook her head, gazing out at the calm ocean, the setting sun reflected off the clear water. "I never know what to expect."

"Is that so bad?" He did his best to sound hurt, but he couldn't help but laugh.

"Not at all," she admitted, setting the crime novel she had been reading on the small patio table.

"Have a nice day?" He sat down in the chair beside her before stealing a quick kiss.

"Yeah," she yawned. "Took a nap and read some. Amy asleep?"

"She fell asleep on the way home. Guess she wore herself out," he laughed.

"What did the two of you do today?"

"She helped me out with something," he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. "I needed a woman's advice," he grinned, slowly opening the tiny black box. His hands shook slightly, though he had tried his best to hide it.

"I already accepted, you know," she giggled, slightly amused by his nervousness.

"She liked this one best," he pulled out a platinum band topped with a round diamond. "I think she thought it sparkled the most," he smiled, remembering how Amy had reached out her chubby hands for the shiny item, gurgling happily as she watched the diamond reflect a beautiful array of colors. Gently reaching for her hand, he slid the ring on her slender finger, his smile growing wider at the awed expression on his fiancée's face.

"Mwu…..it's beautiful," she stuttered, admiring the way the gem caught the dazzling array of the setting sun. "Thank you….for this….for everything," she fought back tears, but found herself unsuccessful.

"I should be the one thanking _you_," he whispered, brushing away the tiny droplets with his fingers. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Tilting her head, he captured her lips, the kiss quickly intensifying beneath the sun's fading light.

Finally breaking for air, she stood up, a sly smirk tugging at her lips. Pulling him by the hand, she led him to their bedroom, this evening sure to be one that neither of them would ever forget.


	10. Chapter 10

The mall was bustling with people, the shoppers rushing to find the best deals they could find. Bags clutched tightly in their hands, they milled around the walkways, while others took a break in the food court, enjoying the cool air conditioning, a welcome relief from the stifling conditions outside.

"He popped the question in the hospital?" Erica gasped, nearly choking on the soda she had been sipping. "Not exactly the most romantic place," she giggled, amused by the faint blush that had spread across her friend's cheeks.

"It was romantic in its own way," Murrue sighed, idly stirring her drink with her straw. "Go easy on him, Erica. He's new to all of this. He just needs some practice."

"He'd better make the wedding night special, or he'll have to answer to me," the older woman teased, her friend's blush only deepening. "Have plans for the honeymoon?"

"Not really," the brunette admitted, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "We can't really go anywhere since Amy's still so little."

"I can watch her for a couple of days," her friend offered, smiling wickedly.

"You…you don't have to do that," Murrue muttered, her face growing warm.

"I don't mind. Consider it a wedding gift," she winked playfully. "Just make sure to use the time wisely. Who knows…the two of you might even end up with another surprise."

"Erica……..," she covered her hand with her palm, her friend's laughter still ringing throughout the mall's busy food court.

"Did you have fun today Amy?" Erica smiled down at the baby gurgling happily in the little carrier, her arms waving excitedly. She looked around the busy shopping center, her azure eyes widened in awe.

"She had a good time," Murrue laughed, finishing the last of her soda, the drink refreshing after several hours spent shopping for dresses for the upcoming wedding ceremony, now just two short weeks away.

"I still can't believe she pulled those dresses off the hangers," the brunette giggled, watching the baby babble happily. Amy had grabbed a fistful of colorful fabric while Murrue had been trying on dresses, pulling them off the rack and onto the floor below, squealing in delight the whole time.

"She's into everything," Murrue sighed, though her lips quirking upward in a small smile. "Imagine what she'll be like when she starts walking."

"Looks like she's got a lot of La Fllaga in her," Erica laughed, watching the five-month old reach for the bags, still intrigued by the colorful dresses.

"Tell that to him. He says she's like me," the younger woman remarked before picking up her daughter, laughing as the little girl grabbed a fistful of her dark hair.

"Nervous?"

"I think we're a little past nerves," Murrue raised an eyebrow, her smile becoming a smirk. "We'll be just fine," she laughed, bouncing the baby on her knee, Amy squealing in delight.

--

She stood on the patio, her topaz eyes gazing out over the calm ocean, the full moon's silvery reflection sparkling on the dark surface. She smiled, leaning into his warm embrace, his arms wrapped securely around her. She held up her left hand, her smile growing as she watched the rings catch the pale light. "I think this is going to take some getting used to," she laughed softly, the idea that they were now married still sinking in.

"Yeah," Mwu rested his chin on her shoulder, his fingertips gently massaging her shoulders. Smirking proudly at her sighs of contentment, he continued the treatment. "What were you thinking about?"

"How unbelievable all of this is," she admitted, her eyes gazing up at the billions of sparkling stars dotting the heavens. "You. Amy. A future. It's just so hard to believe it's actually real. Sometimes I'd let myself think of what it'd be like to come here with you after the war. Start a new life. But at _Jachin Due_…it felt like everything had been taken away when you…...," her voice trailed off, not wanting to remember the searing pain she had felt in her heart she had felt that day.

"I came back, just like I promised," he pulled her closer, resting his head on her shoulder. "Even though I couldn't remember, my heart wouldn't let me forget that you were important. That I loved you. Before I met you all I could think about was how to survive one day to the next Battlefield to battlefield. But _you _changed all that," he whispered, his lips just inches from her ear.

"Is it like you imagined?" She relaxed in his arms, lulled by the steady beating of his heart.

"No," he shook his head. "It's even better," he smiled, kissing the top of her head. "And the best part is," his voice became seductive, sending shivers of delight down her spine, "it's just getting started."

"What did you imagine for tonight?" Murrue spun around in his arms, pressing her body tightly against his muscular frame. She smirked at his immediate reaction, responding by grinding her hips into his.

"Impatient," he chuckled, his azure eyes flashing mischievously in the moon's pale light.

"I'm not the only one," she gasped, his lips teasing the sensitive skin of her neck.

Capturing her lips with his own, he grinned proudly at her breathless moans, the two desperately seeking more from each other. Stumbling to their bedroom, she pushed him against the wall, making quick work of his clothing, tossing the garments carelessly to the carpeted floor. Her fingers danced across his chest, stopping to trace the long scars that wound around his broad chest, the brunette smirking at his reaction.

"My turn," he whispered seductively, pushing the thin straps of her pale pink dress off her shoulders before hastily lowering the zipper. Quickly doing away with her lacy undergarments, he stared, his azure eyes mesmerized by her sultry curves. "God…you're perfect," he growled hungrily, the moonlight only adding to her beauty. Gently tracing her cheek, his fingers slipped down her body, the gentle touches causing her to quiver in his arms.

"Mwu……please," she bit her lip, driven to the edge of sanity by his ministrations. "I need……," she arched her back against his chiseled frame, her reaction earning a proud smirk from her new husband. Turning around in his embrace, she pushed her hips against his, sealing his lips with her own.

Her message coming through loud and clear, he pulled her down, the two falling onto the large bed. They quickly found themselves consumed by the intoxicating haze of lust, completely lost in the maddening sensations they were feeling as they moved together. The passion finally building to a crescendo, they collapsed together for the last time, the sunrise just beginning to peek through the curtains, signaling the start of a new day and their future together.


End file.
